


Rebuild

by onefortheocean



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kate Bishop is not the classy socialite we know her as. She's just a kid from Brooklyn with a dysfunctional family - if you can call her abusive alcoholic father family. Clint steps up and becomes more than a mentor to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> Kate is kind of OOC throughout this story, going with the AU. Enjoy.

Clint wakes up to a heavy knocking on his door, not eager, just heavy. He drags himself out of bed and pads sleepily into the hallway, wondering who was outside his door in the middle of the night - hoping that for once it wasn't some dude with a gun.

He cracked the door and peered outside before swinging it open fully, a concerned look setting across his features. "Kate? What the fuck are you doing here-" then his gaze settled over her and he took in her condition, the black eye and the poorly bandaged hand.

They were silent for a moment before she shrugged in response, "I didn't have anywhere else to go." replying quietly, her voice small.

Something snapped inside of him at that and anger flared in his chest, 'cause goddammit she shouldn't have to stand here at his doorstep at 2AM with red rimmed eyes in just her pajamas. This shouldn't be her only refuge. He shouldn't be the only person she could come to. She deserves so much better.

He drew the battered teenager into his arms and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I'll kill him, I swear to god I'll kill him." he murmured into her hair. Kate clung to him like he was a lifeline and he briefly entertained the idea that he might actually be just that to her.

"C'mon, katie-kate." he said gently while closing the door behind them. When she didn't give any sign of stepping away he didn't know what to do for a moment. He hesitated briefly before planting his hands under her armpits and hauling her into his grip, luckily she wrapped her legs around his waist in response so he didn't have to carry her on his own. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he proceeded into the living room and sunk down onto the couch. She still wouldn't let go. When he felt wetness soak through his shirt he began stroking her back tenderly "You're all right girly-girl. I gotcha."

When her quiet sniffling slowly subsided she sniveled loudly and sat up, wiping at the tears and snot on his shirt with her sleeve. "S'ry" she mumbled.

"It's okay."

He took the opportunity to study her expression. She seemed a lot younger than she actually was, he joked about how she acts like a spoiled nine year old, but now she looked very much like frightened nine year old.

He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

She shook her head. He nodded in understanding.

"Let's go take a look at that hand."

He didn't wait for her to respond and stood up swiftly, still holding her the same way as before. He walked over to the kitchen and set her down on one of the counter tops. He gingerly took her injured hand in his and studied it. It was red and swollen, she tried not to flinch when he experimentally squeezed it. Brave Katie.

"He pushed me, I landed on it..."

She explained, seemingly changing her mind about not talking. His jaw clenched. Kate's father disgusted him. A man that can't take his liquor and then takes it out on a sixteen year old kid? The mans own fucking kid? Fucked up indeed.

He removed the barely functional bandage from her hand before looking her up and down again. She was in the bright purple flannel pj's he'd gotten her for her birthday, purple converse (which he'd mostly paid too) and a black form fitted leather jacket that didn't provide any warmth. He pulled off her shoes and set them down beside the counter. "You wanna take a shower before we bandage that back up?"

She nodded. He gestured to his bedroom where the on suite bathroom was. "I'll put out some clothes for you or something." he said as she disappeared down the hall. He now noticed that she had a limp on her left leg. Goddammit.

When he heard the water going he went into the bedroom and looked through his drawers for something for her to wear. He settled on one of his old t-shirts, a hoodie for warmth and some soft pants. He laid them out on the bed before going back into the living room.

He leaned his head back and by the time Kate re-emerged he was half asleep. They didn't say anything as she slid in next to him, nestling into his side, pulling a blanket over them.  
After he thought she had fallen asleep Kate mumbled something against his side. "Hm?"

"Thanks for being cool."

“Anytime girly-girl.”


End file.
